gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Run Joey Run Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Run Joey Run by David Geddes is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel, Finn, Puck and Jesse, with Brittany and Santana doing background vocals dressed as angels. When a "Glist" (a list rating the sexual promiscuity of the Glee Club members) circulates around William McKinley High School, Rachel is annoyed to discover that she is placed last on the Glist, with a score of -5. Inspired by Mr. Schuester's assignment to rehabilitate a bad song, Rachel sets out to change her placement on the list by becoming "musically promiscuous." With the help of Artie and the A/V Club, Rachel creates a music video of David Geddes' 1970s hit Run Joey Run. It's her attempt to get a bad reputation, by having three men in the video as her romantic interests: Finn, Puck, and Jesse (all of whom were romantically attracted to her at some point). Puck, Finn, and Jesse were each cast as Joey, unbeknownst to each other, further adding to Rachel's "bad reputation" since she's using the boys to her advantage. Sandy Ryerson makes an appearance in the video as Julie's dad, although he had argued with Rachel in previous episodes. The premise of the video is that Julie's dad found out Joey got Julie pregnant, and wants to kill him, but he shoots Julie by mistake. The video starts out in Puck's room, with Julie telling Joey on the phone that her father wants to kill him. Jesse appears as Joey #2, driving up to Julie's house, before Julie's dad appears with a gun. Her father shoots the gun, just as Julie steps in front of Joey (now Finn as Joey #3). The video ends with Julie dying and appearing as an angel. Julie winks and the word 'Fin' appears which is the French and the Spanish word for the end, or short for Finish. LYRICS: Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Rachel with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Puck: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over" My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door I've never seen him act this way My God, he's goin crazy Puck with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: He said he's gonna make you pay For what we've done, he's got a gun Puck with Santana and Brittany: So run, Joey run, Joey run! Rachel with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face All at once I saw him there Sneakin' up behind me (Rachel: Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn: And she stepped in front of me Then, suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling Finn with Santana and Brittany harmonizing: I ran to her; I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! Finn: And here's the last words Julie said: Rachel: Daddy, please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy, please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany and Santana: Aaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaah Jesse with Santana and Brittany: Run, Joey, run, Joey, run, Finn with Santana and Brittany: Joey, run, Puck with Santana and Brittany: Joey, run, Puck, Jesse and Finn (with Santana and Brittany harmonizing): Joey, run, Joey, run.....! Kategorie:Videos